1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise unit for whole body, and more particularly to an exercise unit for whole body which has a certain athletic effect upon the waist and the backbone as well as the arm and the leg to build up a healthy body by applying light lateral vibration and swing vibration to various parts of the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In exercise units which has been devised and used to promote health, most of the exercise units are designed to repeat certain exercises which are previously suited to characteristics thereof such that the exercise units cause various muscles of the body to be used to obtain certain exercise effects and thus to promote health.
Although various exercise units for whole body, except the above type of exercise units are also devised and used, the units are inconvenient to use because of the complicated structures and are impractical because of the high manufacturing cost. Furthermore, since the exercise units are complicated to use, exercise by means of the units can not be carried out continuously.